In recent years, a spectacle frame of the wraparound type has become popular, especially as sports sunglasses. An oblique perspective view of such a spectacle frame is shown in FIG. 1(a), and an upper side perspective view is shown in FIG. 1(b). As shown in FIG. 1, the spectacle frame of the wraparound type has a characteristic that, since the spectacle frame of the wraparound type has a large camber angle to bend around a face, even the sides of the face are covered by lenses and the field of view is wide. Therefore, a spectacle frame of the wraparound type (also known as “wraparounds”) is regularly used by athletes as a frame for safety spectacles used during sports and for general eye protection.
The number of people in general using wraparounds has been increasing due to the influence of the increased number of athletes who wear them. Therefore, there is an increasing demand for wraparounds, even from people required to wear spectacles just for vision correction.
Conventionally, however, under the present situation, only an optical lens with a large curvature, corresponding to a deep curve of the wraparound type, is provided as a spectacle lens for correction that is mounted in the spectacle frame of the wraparound type, and no spectacle lens optically corresponding to the spectacle frame of the wraparound type has yet been provided.